Como agua para chocolate
by LaEMirA
Summary: Basado en la novela como agua para chocolate...el amor de dos jovenes se ve imposible a causa de una tradicion familiar, el amor y el deceo podrá persistir al odio y a la envidia de una madre y su hija...


La vela se ha consumido casi por completo y la primera luz del día ya esta ahuyentando las sombras del amplio cuarto. Los débiles rayos de luz que se infiltran por el ventanal de la habitación hace que una esbelta y hermosa joven abra forzosamente sus llamativos ojos marrones.

Se incorpora perezosamente sobre su cama estirando sus brazos y piernas, para deshacerse del cansancio que su cuerpo le reclama. Finalmente logra pararse perfilando dirección hacia su baño, allí se mete en la ducha decidida a refrescar su niveo cuerpo, estaba muy incomoda a causa del calor que al parecer haría ese día …

-_¡ que bien se siente!-_pensó relajada kagome

Al salir se vistió con un hermoso kimono color rosa el cual se ataba con una cinta de color dorado. Peino su largo y ondulado cabello y lo ato en una alta coleta con un lazo de blanco.

Una ves arreglada, camino a paso ligero hacia la cocina en donde encontró a una atareada kaede.

Preparaba a toda velocidad el desayuno para las señoras de la casa, en un recipiente se hervía el agua para el té, en el horno de barro se encontraba un delicioso pastel cuyo aroma le decía a kagome que seria de chocolate, provocando que en el rosto de la joven se dibujara una amplia sonrisa…

-Quieres ayuda nana?- dijo kagome con ansias

La anciana se sobresalto al escuchar la melodiosa vos de la joven

Kagome cuantas veces te he dicho que no me asustes así!-dijo agitadamente kaede con una mana en su pecho como quien quiere calmarse de un susto

-lo siento nana, entonces puedo ayudarte?- volvió a ofrecer su ayuda de manera inocente.

-Lo siento pequeña pero sabes como se pone tu madre cuando te ve en la cocina- respondió kaede

-Hayy por favor nana!... hace mucho que no te ayudo a cocinar

Kaede sonrió al ver el puchero que kagome hacia, recordaba esos momentos en que esa hermosa joven era una niña ansiosa de aprender a cocinar, como había crecido ya era toda una mujer independiente con gran talento culinario, a diferencia de sus hermanas

Kagome procedía a tomar un poco de manteca y huevos , pero fue en ese instante cuando su madre entro fastidiada de ver a su hija en , según ella "un lugar inapropiado"

-kagome!- espeto la mujer castaña de ojos enojados- cuantas veces te he dicho que no le permitieras esto kaede , no es lugar para un dama

-Madre, lo siento yo insistí por favor no culpes a kaede- dijo kagome con vos suave

- kagome, ya estoy harta de que no entiendas que lugar debes ocupar en este casa y que lugar ocupan los sirvientes

-Madre, por favor ya es suficiente, iré al comedor- dijo kagome haciendo una reverencia hacia su madre y dándole una sonrisa dulce a kaede

-Kaede sirve el desayuno en menos de cinco minutos- ordeno la mujer a la anciana en cuanto kagome se marcho- te pago por eficacia no para que conduzcas a mi hija por el mal camino

-No sucederá de nuevo Sra.Zuca- se disculpo kaede mientras veía como la señora de la casa daba media vuelta y abandonaba la cocina.

Kagome entro al amplio e iluminado comedor, sin duda esa casa era las hermosa del pueblo y era muy afortunada por ser futura heredera, pero a veces hubiera deseado poder ser mas libre en cuanto a su forma de actuar y no tener que seguir el protocolo de una dama, como se lo reprochaba siempre su madre.

Tal vez algo en ella no estaba bien, sus hermanas mayores sango y kikio eran lo que se podía decir damas hechas y derechas, pero ella prefería hacer la comida en ves de disfrutar ver como lo hacían otros. Con estos pensamientos se sentó en la mesa al lado de su hermana sango.

-Kagome, ¿estas bien?- pregunto con dulzura sango- nuestra madre volvio a regañarte al ¿verte en la cocina?

-Si- suspiro la joven

-Es lógico kagome , debes comportarte como una fina dama- dijo con altivez kikio- no como una criada zaparrastrosa

-Kikio! Ya basta no seas irrespetuosa- dijo sango con notable furia al ver la frialdad de su hermana menor

-Hay por favor sango, o me vas a decir que esta bien lo que hace- inquirió la fría muchacha de cabellos lacios- ayudar a los criados, o que ¿ahora tu también cocinaras?

-Lo haría si supiera cocinar que no te quepa duda- espeto sango dando un manotazo en la mesa

-¡Por favor no discutan mas!- grito kagome a sus hermanas al ver que kikio se preparaba para una defensiva- harán que nuestra madre se enoje aun mas con kaede

-Tienes razón discúlpanos kagome- trato de calmarse sango dándole una mirada acecina a su hermana kikio

Después de aquella mañana llena de peleas a causa de su culpa kagome decidió tratar de no hacer enfadar mas a su madre, pero eso no le impediría hablar con su querida nana y seguir aprendiendo de ella. Desde que su padre habia muerto años atrás su madre habia vuelto esa adorable casa en la que la servidumbre era tratada como personas en una casa de llena de hostilidad en la que sus hijas y ella debían ser tratadas como seres superiores. Kagome pensaba muy distinto a su madre y a su hermana kikio, afortunadamente sango siempre la apoyaba y la defendía, al parecer ella poseía el carácter fuerte que a kagome le hacia falta para defender lo que en realidad pensaba

---------

El sol se ocultaba y la noche amenazaba con aparecer, sus ojos dorados brillaban con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el vidrio del carruaje, o tal vez era por la alegría que estos denotaban al saber que en menos de media hora vería a su querida kagome, para poder proponerle matrimonio, Dios sabia que el adoraba a esa mujer, habían sido amigos desde niños y ahora que kagome ya tenia veinte años estaba en edad de casarse y formar una familia, solo esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo.

-Inuyasha, por favor cambia esa cara de tonto- dijo burlonamente su hermano mayor seshomaru- espantaras a aquella mujer

-fhe!callate seshomaru tengo todo controlado…no molestes- trato de parecer tranquilo inuyasha

-Pero que susceptible estamos hermanito desde cuando te tomas tan enserio mis bromas- dijo seshomaru con una risa en su rostros en verdad le gustaba hacer enojar a su hermano, el era su única familia y lo protegía de todo pero trataba de que inuyasha no se percatara de eso, si no le quitaría la diversión.

-Al parecer estas con ganas de molestarme- espeto el joven de ojos dorados- creo que tendrías que haberte quedado en casa con tu esposa Rin así me dejabas en paz

-cállate tonto! Sabes bien que en pocos días llega su madre, en verdad es insufrible

-ja! Así que huiste de ella- se burlo inuyasha

-Será menor que cierras esa bocaza al menos que quieras pedir la mano de kagome con un ojo morado

El carruaje se detuvo justo cuando inuyasha iba a continuar con la discusión, pero entonces su corazón paro, sabia que ya habían llegado y el momento de declarar su amor estaba próximo, en verdad lo anhelaba y esperaba que sus nervios no lo traicionaran y quedara en ridículo pero el sabia que kagome no era de esas mujeres estiradas ni detestables como las demás familias ricas de la región, ella era la dulzura y pureza, la belleza y la inocencia, sin duda no le haría pasar un mal momento.

------------

-Muy bien muchachas, espero que se comporten adecuadamente- ordeno Zuca mirando especialmente a kagome

Las tres hermosas hermanas asintieron a la petición de su madre. Fue entonces que en ese preciso momento los dos guapos hermanos ingresaron por la entrada principal de la enorme casa.

Kagome al levantar la mirada se encontró con esos luceros dorados, aquellos que aparecían constantemente en sus sueños, aquel pelo oscuro como el cielo, aquel cuerpo fuerte y robusto que la protegía de todo lo que la podría dañar, kagome solo tenia ojos para inuyasha.

Quedo petrificado al ver a tan hermoso ser, su esbelta figura, sus ojos marrones, su pelo ondulado atado en aquel rodete que le afinaba aun mas los rasgos de su delicado rostro, era increíble lo que solo su presencia podía provocar en el, aquel nerviosismo e inseguridad, ¿desde cuando el era inseguro? Tenia que controlarse era solo una mujer tantas habían pasado por el, pero solo para saciar las necesidades que todo hombre tenia; pero fue entonces cuando vio la sonrisa que kagome le dedico, haciendo que sus miedos desaparecieran. Estaba preparado para declararle su amor

-Bueno, que les parece si nos sentamos a cenar- dijo rápidamente al ver como inuyasha veía a kagome.

En realidad Zuca deseaba que kikio conquistara al joven Inuyasha Taisho, y no descansaría hasta que así fuera. Su hija kagome no merecía a aquel apuesto hombre, no era la suficiente mujer como kikio, a demás kagome era la menor y estaba obligada a seguir la tradición familiar.

Lo que kagome desconocía era que eso la ataría de por vida a su madre y la alejaría de la felicidad y del amor de inuyasha…

Bueno este es el final del primer capitulo espero que les guste y den su opinión, aun faltan mas personajes , mas romances, y otras situaciones que aclararan que rumbo pretende seguir este fic

Hasta prontooo!!!!!!!!!


End file.
